


[podfic of] Hold Your Hand

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, It depends on if you think the song at the end is part of the podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: Podfic of InsaneTrollLogic's great oneshot.Original summary:Fun story about his superpowers.Barry vibrates when he’s uncomfortable.





	[podfic of] Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759938) by [InsaneTrollLogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic). 



> Sorry for the really lame cover art. I picked that screenshot from ep 1x13 because of the summary. :P
> 
> My second podfic in The Flash as a fandom and my first asexuality focused podfic, but not my last!! My first podfic ever (a Teen Wolf one) had brief mentions of the orientation but honestly... I'm surprised I haven't done one like this sooner. These kinds of fics make me feel so validated. :P
> 
> The end of the story is around 9 minutes in. Then there's 3 minutes of music. I've been listening to some really old Sherlock podfics lately, including all the asexual!Sherlock ones of course, which tend to be pretty old lol... and older podfics sometimes had a style of incorporating an entire song into a podfic. That's gone out of style but I wanted to share this lovely cover of "Let It Be" (version by Alex Goot & AJ Rafael), so idk... I decided to just leave the whole song in. People can stop listening early if they want. I thought the song fit the story really well.
> 
> One last thing that's interesting... This fic is a big example of the Not Having Words, The Allo/Ace Romance, and the Allo Savior ace tropes, FYI. I've been enjoying all the Ace Tropes series on The Asexual Agenda. :P

<https://asexualagenda.wordpress.com/2017/03/29/ace-tropes-not-having-words/>

[https://asexualagenda.wordpress.com/2016/11/27/ace-tropes-the-alloace-romance](https://asexualagenda.wordpress.com/2016/11/27/ace-tropes-the-alloace-romance/)

[https://asexualagenda.wordpress.com/2017/02/06/ace-tropes-allo-savior-complex](https://asexualagenda.wordpress.com/2017/02/06/ace-tropes-allo-savior-complex/)

(I've included all these tropes myself in two of my fics, long before this trope series was written. They are common tropes in both ace fanfiction and pro fiction.) 

Note that the podfic is 12 minutes and 14 seconds long. (12:14)

[Podfic Download Link](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Hold%20Your%20Hand%20-%20The%20Flash%20\(Ace%20Barry%20Allen\)%20podfic.mp3) (Right click to save and download! Also regular left clicking works as streaming, even on mobile. Or when I'm on my Android phone I download using ADM (Advanced Download Manager) - once it's installed you just click the link - and then play it using MortPlayer Audiobooks. I love it.)

Let me know if you have any questions or concerns and please leave me some feedback if you enjoyed my performance!


End file.
